truth hidden in the mist
by gleechick21
Summary: scouts find out their special gifts no good at summarys story better
1. Chapter 1

Truth hidden in the mist.

A Percy Jackson and sailor moon crossover.

I do not own Percy Jackson or sailor moon.

Percy's Point of view.

We were in the back of my mum's car we meaning me Thalia and NICO. Grover had sent a distress call (not a phone call but an iris message) saying quick need backup more half bloods than expected so we were on our way to a boarding school on the outskirts of new York. This school was different they did not leave until they were 20.

We arrived at the school to find Grover waiting outside this big skyscraper and next to it two very big old fashioned looking houses. We walked up to Grover and he said, "found 8 half bloods recon one Aphrodite kid, one Hermes kid, your threes half sisters, Apollo's kid, Aries's kid and one I do not even know." "Wow slow down big guy. Me thalia and nico have half sisters" he nodded. We walked in and bumped straight into a group of girls. The blonde one said " hi Grover are these your friends you said were coming. Hi my name is mina what is yours" "I am Percy" I said "the names thalia" she said as if said as if she already new them "just call me nico." "Nice to meet you I am Serena" "I am lita" "call me ray" "It is Amy" "Amara" "Michele" " and I am trista mao."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Nico's point of view.

Days turned into weeks as we told each girl the secret and we also told them their friends were to. After a fortnight we got all the girls together and first I said "well you all know the secret. But you do not know are dads. We have got permission to go to long island and show you our powers before you go to camp. Percy you tell them first."

"My dad is Poseidon God of the sea" said Percy.

"I am a daughter of Zeus" said Thalia.

"Hades God of the underworld" I said grimly. So we all left to find the camp van pulled up at the side of the road. We all got in the back. I sat next to Trista and Amara. Thalia was next to lita and Serena. Percy was next to Michele and the door.

All in all the trip was good Amara told me about when she met mina and Serena for the first time, they thought she was a he. When we got to camp we gave the girls the tour and got them settled into the Hermes cabin. Right at that moment something glowed over Amy's head a winged helmet Hermes. The cabin clapped and cheered Amy just stared at them. Then one of her friends I think it was Raye said "look Amy on top of your head look up." She looked up to see the winged helmet she belonged here alright.

At meal time they all walked up with the Hermes table I went to the Hades table when Trista, Michel, Mina, Serena, Raye and Lita all saw light shining above there heads. A dove above mina's, a trident above Michel's, A sceptre above Trista's, a sun above Serena's, a spear above raye's and a thunder bolt over lita's head.

I was glad I had someone else at my table she was nice hopefully she will help me tidy up.

Percy looked pleased that he had a half sister. Thalia looked like she could never have been happier.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

With help from neominitails my only reviewer.

Percy's perspective.

I watched the violet eyed priestess from a distance. She always seemed to stay not too far from the blonde girl, the clumsy one, always watching and protecting.

Ami and her seemed to both be different from the other three younger girls, maybe neither having to chosen to come here on sheer will. I'm not quite sure but one thing was for sure, if anyone touched Serena in the wrong way, those two would be right there without hesitation.

"Hey, you're really pretty..." I heard some sly son of a god say, his words nearly whispered across to the strange haired blonde.

"O-oh! Thank you." Her face turned red, an expression I didn't expect to come from her.

"You should come visit my tent tonight..."

I stood up and pretended not to be listening to the conversation as I noticed Serena's eyes widen and behind, I noticed three shadows also watching and two other walking forward, all deemed perfect timing.

It was during that moment that I got distracted because someone spilled their yogurt on me but somehow during all of that, he had grabbed her wrist but the priest stood up and slapped him, knocking one of the strongest sons away from the table.

It might've been her biggest mistake.

He stood up ashamed and suddenly laughed. "You'll pay for this embarrassment."

I watched Rei for a moment, unfazed by him and standing next to all the girls while speaking silently to the blonde who seemed to be crying.

After completely ignoring him, Rei walked away, not bothering to look at the male.


End file.
